eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1566 (26 January 1998)
Synopsis Pat moans to Kathy about babysitting Ian's children and how Steven is being a whinging little bastard about his parents. Ian comes in wearing his best suit for the court case. It's the first hearing today, although a decision is not due until the 6th April. Kathy wishes him luck then goes off to attend to her own business - she asks Phil for a divorce. He agrees immediately, saying she can cite him for adultery or mental cruelty, whatever she wants, as she hasn't got any skeletons has she? She looks rather guilty, and leaves. Grant turns up and Phil says he's not really bothered about the divorce now, as he feels he's got more to look forward to now, and he hated being a family man and hemmed in and accountable for his actions. Later he goes to see Annie and Conor arrives for the weekly collections. Annie asks Conor to fix her light, and he agrees to come back later to do so. Outside, Conor comments how good Annie looks, and Phil says "She's way out of your league." Conor replies "A man can dream can't he." Kathy is in the café when Jeff comes in and asks if she has a moment to chat. She sits down and he says that he wanted to ask her about Alex, because he thinks Alex is fond of her, although he hides it well, and he might have told her things he wouldn't tell his father. He says that he's been moody since Christmas, and if it were anyone else, he'd have thought perhaps it was girlfriend problems, but Alex hasn't had one for years, in fact he wondered if perhaps he was err...gay. Kathy looks surprised and Jeff laughs embarrassedly and says it's silly isn't it? Kathy mumbles about maybe the hostel being on his mind, and leaves Jeff to his musings. George has bought a house in George Street and tells Annie. He says he'll probably rent it out. Later he appears in the Vic with some bad news - one of his friends has died of a stroke at only 48, and he asks Peggy if she'll come to the funeral with him. Sanjay tells Mark and Michael about his ordeal at the station, and how it took his solicitor 4 hours to arrive, and he was being questioned all the time and the police had got the idea that he hated Gita and had affairs and just wanted to get rid of her, so arrested him on suspicion of murder. When the solicitor arrived, he got Sanjay released immediately, and said they had no evidence but perhaps were hoping he'd confess. Ian's barrister mentions to Ian and the solicitor that they want to ensure they are seen as reasonable in court, and to keep calm. Ian ignores him, saying "Of course". The social worker who is to assess the children introduces herself to Ian and says she will be starting the home visits and will be seeing how the children are in the home environment with each parent. Ian immediately becomes rude and says there's no question they are better off with him. She says of course you would say that, and has clearly taken a very reasonable dislike to Ian after his irritating comments. In court, she asks that she see the children at home with their mother, and for them to stay with her at half term for this, and also every other weekend from now on. Ian jumps up and objects several times, but the judge rules that this is to be carried out, especially since Lucy hasn't lived with her mother for several years, so Cindy has the kids for alternate weekends. Ian moans to his solicitor that he's been stitched up, and the lawyers have that look. The play is dragging on - it's audition time. Pat has rashly decided to audition for Victoria, but she changes her mind when she discovers she has to do a party piece at the audition. Roy comes into the café and reminds her that if she doesn't Peggy's up for it, and also Dot. When she hears Dot is going for it too, Pat decides she must audition, but still can't think what to do. Roy suggests Shakespeare, and does an impromptu Hamlet rendition, which is suitably theatrical, and attracts applause from everyone in the café. Kathy and Pat say he must audition too, because he's great. Susan Rose comes home and she tells Michael she'd prefer it if Matthew came to live with him and she got a professional carer. She's been offered leaflets on support organisations and information about re-housing to a home suitable for the disabled. She says she thinks that it will be too much for Matthew. Michael agrees, and has to tell Matthew later, which doesn't go down well, and Matthew says he is ignoring his feelings about it and it's something he really wants to do. Conor fixes Annie's light and she flirts outrageously with him, and they snog. Phil tells Grant in the Vic that he fancies Annie and he thinks she feels the same, and Grant is sceptical and says he must be joking, it would never work. Phil shrugs and goes over to the club to see her. He walks into the office and Annie says crossly that she said she didn't want to be disturbed. Phil has already walked in and sees her in a rather compromising position with Conor. Phil manages to look totally unconcerned, says it can wait, and leaves. The play auditions are at 2pm. Nigel and Julie are the main judges, and a motley selection of local "talent" arrives. Tony is given his first solo journalist job in covering the auditions, so he happens to be at the tube station and a young man minces up to Tony and asks him where the place is. Tony says he's going there anyway and offers to show him where it is. He extends a hand and introduces himself, and the bloke says "I'm.. Bruce." Bruce and Tony discuss the auditions at the back of the hall, and Bruce opines that Tiffany is a good singer as she does a Roberta Flack song. Bruce gets up and does a horribly over-the-top song and takes an extravagant bow afterwards. Bruce thinks he's fantastic and if they don't pick him it will be their loss. He asks if there's a pub nearby and invites Tony to join him. Simon is with Tiffany and looks jealously at them as they leave. After a few drinks, Tony asks Bruce if he's got to get home or would like to go somewhere. Bruce says no, there isn't anyone at home waiting for him, although there used to be, until he died a while ago of AIDS-related cancer. Tony looks shocked, and Bruce says he was with him for 3 years before, so he's HIV+ too, so does Tony want to change his mind. Tony says err, no, I suppose it's fine. Bruce goes for a tactical toilet break and Tony leaves hastily. Tiffany comments, saying his friend hasn't finished yet, and Tony says he doesn't really know him. Bruce reappears and asks Tiffany where Tony went. She says he's gone. Bruce tells her good luck and he thinks she should get a part, as she was very good at the auditions. Credits Main cast *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Peter Beale - Alex Stevens *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Social Worker - Chris Stanton * Bruce - Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes